Nikki Kino: The Cat Among the Wolves
by Nikki Kiraga
Summary: Nikki Kino, a cat, tells the story of her life with her wolf friends. KibaCheza HigeOC TsumeOC BlueOC ToboeOC
1. Meeting Kiba

_They know of the wolf's power. But they don't know of the cat's...Until I came along. I am Nikki Kino, and I'm a cat. I have a few friends that are wolves..And this is my story._

A black cat was running from a blue dog, hissing. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" the cat yelled. "Make me, you mangy cat!" the dog replied.

_That cat's me. Aren't I cute! Anyway, the dog is Blue. She was a cool gal, but she hung around a human. A HUMAN of all creatures! And a human that killed wolves and cats, at that._

Nikki kept running, until she finally lost Blue's trail. Then she ran into a white wolf. "What is it with canines and me today!" she said, then sighed. After a short pause, the wolf spoke. "A cat?" it said.

_That is Kiba. He and I were really close. But after our little fight, we grew to be best friends._

"Yeah, what of it!" Nikki replied, angry. "I hate cats.." Kiba answered, baring his fangs. "And I hate canines, except one. So?" she hissed. "So I eat cats for dinner!" Kiba yelled, then bit at her, but she jumped out of the way. She hissed, her fur standing on end. "Back off!" she yelled. Then, Nikki suddenly felt a bullet hit her, and fell over. Blue was standing there with a human, and she was growling.

_Gahh! I hate this part of the story. This is..Er, I forgot his name. Something Yaiden. Quent, I think. Anyway, this is the wolf and cat hunter I told you about._

Kiba got shot too, and fell to the ground, bleeding from the head. Two hours later, Nikki was curled up in a cage, and Kiba was in the cage beside her. Nikki slowly opened her eyes, and saw a tan wolf standing infront of the cages. "Hige.." she whispered. The wolf laughed, turning into a human. "Haha. Nik, how many times do I have to tell you? Go human form" he said, and smiled.

_This is Hige, he and I are..were in love._

"Shut up, Hige" Nikki hissed. "Who are you..? Why do you hide your true form?" Kiba asked. "I'm Hige, and I hide my true form so I don't end up like you guys" Hige replied. "SHUT UP, WOLF!" Nikki yelled. Kiba shakily stood up, and bared his fangs. "Have you no pride as a wolf!" he yelled. "Pride's worth nothing if you're dead" Hige chuckled. "Now let's get you two out of here." Hige grabbed the bars on Kiba's cage, and managed to bend them so Kiba could get out. He did the same for Nikki's. Nikki walked out of the cage, and changed into a beautiful human. She had long, black hair, and shining emerald green eyes.

Both Kiba and Hige started panting, and Nikki giggled. "Is it hot in here, or is just me?" she said jokingly. "You. It's definitely you" Hige replied. "Yes. I agree" Kiba replied, managing to turn into a human. "Just come on" Nikki said, then walked out of the room. One of the employees walked by, and looked at the three. "Are you three the cleaning crew?" he asked. "Yes" Nikki replied. "Well, get back to work!" he shouted. Nikki then got an idea. "Oh, but I just wanted to go on a little break with my friends..Can I, please?" she said as sexily as possible, and kissed the employee's lips lightly. "Uh..Um..Okay" he replied, and walked away. Hige was fidgeting in jealousy. "Let's go" he growled, then walked out of the building, followed by the two. They managed to get away, and Nikki grinned.

When they got to an alleyway, Nikki had layed down and stared at the full moon. Hige sat down by her, and smiled. "Hey there" he said. "Hi Hige" Nikki replied. Kiba blinked, then said, "Looks like a certain wolf has fallen for a certain cat." Nikki and Hige blushed, then looked at Kiba and growled. "As if!" Hige yelled. "Yeah! Why would HE like ME!" Nikki continued. "It looks like it. And vise-versa.." Kiba replied with a smirk. Nikki's blush got brighter, then she hissed and pounced on Kiba. "Why you.." she whispered angrily. "Nikki, come on! Get offa him" Hige said, then picked Nikki up and lifted her off of Kiba. Nikki blinked, and looked away as Hige held her. "Hmph."

"By the way, my name is Kiba" Kiba said, and shrugged. Hige sat back down, and held Nikki in his arms, petting her lightly, causing her to purr. "Heh..Cute" Kiba said with a slight smile.

_The way Hige held me that night was just..magical. I've never felt closer to him. Sometimes I used to walk over to him, snuggle up beside him, and fall asleep again._


	2. Meeting Toboe and the Battle With Tsume

_Wolves and humans do not belong together, yet Toboe made it possible for them to join together and love one another..Cats and humans do not belong with one another, either._

Nikki had woken up, and snuck away from Hige and Kiba, running off to have a little fun. After all, she was a cat, and cats loved to play. She shifted to her cat form, and continued to run, then saw a tan wolf with 4 bracelets on its leg walking towards some crows and a trash can. "Hm? Who's this?" she whispered to herself, watching. The wolf approached the trash cans, and whimpered as it got shooed away by the crows. Then it ran into a cat, namely Nikki. She didn't get mad, though. "Hi there" she said, and stared at him. "Oh, um..I'm sorry" the wolf whispered, lowering his head. "It's fine" Nikki replied. "My name's Toboe, and I'm a w" he said, but got cut off. "I know you're a wolf. I'm Nikki. Nice to meet cha, kid" she said, then changed into her human form and smiled slightly. Toboe changed into his human form also, and stared at her.

She started walking away, and closed her eyes, "Nice meetin' ya, but I gotta go. Hige and Kiba are probably goin' crazy by now." "Hige? Kiba? Who's that? Are they your friends? Can I meet them? You won't mind, right?" Toboe asked. Nikki looked at him, and blinked, then smiled, "You ask a lot of questions." "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry" Toboe replied, and started to follow her. "It's fine. No worries. Sometimes it's good to ask questions. Yes, Hige and Kiba are my friends. You can meet them" she said with a sweet smile, then looked ahead.

Then she noticed a grey wolf, and hissed. "You again!" she yelled, standing her ground. "Oh, so that's where my LUNCH went that one day. Oh well, I'm hungry anyway" the grey wolf said, then leaped at Nikki. She hissed again, "TOBOE! STAY CLEAR!" she shouted, then bit into the wolf's neck. Toboe stepped back, and hid, watching them fight. Nikki had changed into her normal cat form, and the wolf and herself bit, scratched, and pounced each other repeatedly, and Nikki was starting to show signs of weakening. "Heh. Just so you know before you die, the name's Tsume.." the wolf said, and leaped at her again. Toboe had enough, and leaped at Tsume. "KID, NO!" Nikki yelled, and a sickening howl was heard as Tsume bit into Toboe's neck. Nikki hissed, and helped Toboe back behind a trash can, then turned to Tsume, and smirked. "Oh, you messed with the wrong kitty."

_I was always Toboe's mother figure after this all happened..I took care of him, protected him..Until the accident.._

"You sure this is where her scent is?" Kiba said, walking with Hige's wolf form. "Yeah, I am. I'd know the scent of cat anywhere. She's like the only one in the city" Hige replied, and kept sniffing, acting like a dog. They got to the alleyway, and saw Nikki repeatedly clawing and biting at Tsume, her eyes red in anger. "Whoa.." Kiba said.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIEND, WOLF!" Nikki screamed, and bit deep into Tsume's neck, then pulled up, ripping off some skin, and chewed on it. "Now who's lunch, eh?" she said, then chuckled. Toboe had been cringing, almost afraid of Nikki. "Please, stop..I'm fine.." Toboe whispered. Nikki turned to him, and blinked, her eyes turning the normal emerald green. "I'm sorry, Toboe..I didn't mean to scare you..I just got really mad.." she whispered gently. "Nikki, ya need to learn how to control your anger" Hige said, walking into the alley in human form, followed by Kiba. "HIGE!" she said, then pounced on him, purring as she rubbed her body against his.

"You little bitch.." Tsume's voice was heard whispering angrily, and he stood up. She turned around, and hissed at Tsume, jumping off Hige. "Just for that, I'll kill you and your little friends too.." he said, then changed into a wolf and leaped at Toboe. Nikki leaped at Tsume, and for a moment the wolves saw her turn into a tiger and back into a cat. She tackled Tsume to the ground, and hissed angrily. "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!" she barked. Tsume was silent in fear, then managed to stutter, "F-fine, j-just let me g-go." Nikki jumped off Tsume, and watched him run off as he whimpered. "Whoa..What was that about..And why'd you turn into a tiger?" Hige asked. "Uh..Um..Heh..Bye!" Nikki said, then jumped away.

_At that time, I didn't trust anyone to see my true powers..Turning into a tiger is only a part of it...But I unleashed it all once..But I'll tell you about that much later from now._


	3. Karuma, the Crazy Rapist

_God..Some wolves I hate with a great passion. You'll see what I'm talkin' 'bout soon._

As Nikki ran, she bumped into a white wolf. Although he was in his human form, she still saw a wolf. "I'm sorry.." she said, and rubbed the back of her head. The wolf blinked, then pinned Nikki to the alleyway wall. "Hey! What are you doing!" she shouted. He started to claw her clothes off. "By the way," he said in a maniacial voice, "I'm Karuma."

Soon after, Hige, Kiba, and Toboe heard something. "HIGE! HELP ME!" Nikki's voice screamed. "Nikki!" Hige shouted, then leaped towards the voice in his wolf form, followed by Kiba and Toboe. When they skid to a stop, they saw Nikki on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. Toboe turned away and blushed, considering she was without clothes. Kiba turned away, but didn't blush. Hige ignored the fact she was naked, turned into a human, then walked over and picked her up. "Nikki..What happened to you?" he whispered, then carried her to her apartment, still being followed by Toboe and Kiba. "I'll clean her up" Hige said, then walked into the bathroom with Nikki.

He dampened a cloth after putting her down, then took her into one arm. "Poor thing..You're covered in blood.." he whispered, then lightly cleaned the wound on her head, then started on her body. He gently stroked the wounds on her delacate body with the cloth, then when he got close to her breasts, Nikki's hand shot out and grabbed Hige's wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" she whispered, opening her eyes slightly. "I'm trying to clean you up. And the wounds on your breasts need to be cleaned too" he replied, and smiled a bit, "But if you want, I won't clean your breasts and stuff. I'll let you do it." "Well..Okay, fine, you can do it" she said, and let go, letting him return to cleaning her wounds. She closed her eyes, relaxing, but then tensed up when he got lower. "I'm sorry..But he hurt you there, too.." Hige whispered. "I know" Nikki replied. Soon Hige had finished, and he smiled. He grabbed some bandages and started wrapping her wounds. "I'll go get you some clothes" he said after finishing. Hige stood up, smiled at her, then went to her room for a minute. He came back with a night gown, and slid it on her.

"Thank you.." Nikki whispered, then blinked when Hige offered his hand to her. She smiled and gripped his hand, and giggled as he pulled her up. They walked out to the living room, and Nikki looked at Toboe and Kiba. "Uuuugh..They followed you!"

A few days later, Toboe and Kiba had cleared out, but Hige was still there. Nikki was sitting on the sofa, her eyes closed. Hige was on his knees, his hands together, right infront of Nikki. "Please! NO! But..! I SAID NO! But it'll be fun! BUT NO MEANS NO! C'mon! NO!" were the sounds heard from Nikki's apartment. "Nikki, please!" Hige begged. Nikki opened her eyes, and stared coldly at Hige. "CAN'T YOU TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!" she yelled. "But Nikki! I'm beggin' ya, please!" Hige continued. Nikki sighed.

_Ah, yes..One of those "please go on a date with me" begging moments. Heh..I almost forgot about that one. You see, Hige was begging me to go to a movie with him. But we'd be seen and it'd be considered a date..And then the whole town would know, etc, etc. I'd be the laughing stock of the town. But he just wouldn't give up! I swear, he was so stubborn sometimes._

"Fine..I'll go..But this is NOT a date, got it!" Nikki said. Hige blinked, then chuckled, "A date? You thought it was a date? Well, we could make it one!" He grinned in amusement as he said this. She hissed slightly, then pouted and looked away to the wall. Hige was amused by how bad of a loser she was, then sat by her and rubbed her back. She yelped and purred lightly. He leaned over and kissed her neck lightly, causing her to purr more. She closed her eyes, allowing him to move her hair to the side and kiss her neck again. "Hige..What are you doing?" she whispered. "Hm..How about you guess.." he replied softly, then pressed his lips against her neck again, letting them stay there.

_That was one of the best moments in my life..But a part of the accident was the absolute best. Oh man, I'm talking about the accident again, aren't I? I'm sorry, I don't mean to.._


	4. The 'Non Date'

_Well, the movie was okay..I guess. Just listen. _(AN: God! I can't come up with any ideas. Sorry if this chapter is lame-ish..)

Nikki got all dressed up for her "non-date." Okay, not really. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt that said "Hardcore" on the front. "God..This is going to be soooo embarassing" she muttered to herself, growling half-angrily. "Oh well..It's with Hige, right? It'll be fun, right? ...HELP ME!" Nikki said to herself. "I can pretend I'm sick..Yeah, that's it. I'll pretend I'm sick" she muttered. "Just one movie..And some dinner. Yeah, it'll be fine.."

Meanwhile, at Hige's, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Okay..Flowers..Chocolates..Nah. I can do this, right? Only a movie and dinner..Yeah. Fine." He walked to his door, then took a deep breath and headed to Nikki's.

"I'll be home soon, okay, Toboe?" Nikki said, looking at Toboe, who had a room in her house. "Yeah, okay. You going on a date with Hige?" Toboe said. "IT'S NOT A DATE!" she yelled. "Okay, fine." Nikki heard the door knock, then walked over and answered it. "Hi Hige.." Nikki said, then smiled at him. "Hey Nik" Hige replied. "See ya, Toboe!" Nikki shouted, then ran out of the house, and walked with Hige to the movie theatre.

Nikki and Hige arrived at the theatre not long after. "Um..What movie?" Nikki asked. "Up to you" he replied. "How about that new 'Ice Princess' one?" she said, and blinked. "Okay" Hige said, smiling, then got the tickets, leading her to the consession stand. "Large popcorn, diet soda, and gummie bears" Nikki said, giggling. "And a Dr. Pepper" Hige added. They got the snacks then went and watched the movie.

Later on, the movie finished, and Nikki was snuggled against Hige, asleep. Hige gently shook her. "Nikki..Nikki wake up..The movie's over, Nikki.." Hige whispered. "Huh? It owa?" Nikki muttered, her voice muffled a bit. "Yeah" Hige replied. "O-ay 'en" Nikki said, her voice still muffled, and lifted her head. She slowly stood up and walked with him out of the theatre.

They arrived at an Italian restraunt called "Pannuchi's," and Nikki blinked lazily. "Italian?" she asked. "Yeah. That's..okay, right?" Hige replied. "Uh-huh. Just fine" Nikki answered as they walked in. "Mr. Pannuchi! Ah, so good to see you again. And who is this lucious young lady?" one of the waiters said. "This is Nikki. We're going out on a d.." Hige was about to say something, but got interrupted by Nikki. "It is NOT a date!" Nikki exclaimed. "Sorry. We're just going out for dinner, then" Hige said. "Ah, I see. If it doesn't work out, madame, my name is Mr. Debiano" the waiter said. "Uh-huh.." she said, then Debiano took them to a table. They sat down, and Nikki looked at the menu. "Drinks, Mr. Pannuchi?" Debiano asked. "Hm..Finest wine we've got, Debiano. And step on it" Hige said. "Yes sir" Debiano replied, going off. "You own a restraunt?" Nikki asked. "Heh heh..Yeah. I get everything free, so get whatever you want" Hige replied. "Okay. Hm..Spegetti with tomato sauce" Nikki said. Debiano came with some wine, and poured it into their glasses.

A while later, Nikki and Hige had finished their food. "Best damn spegetti of my life!" Nikki exclaimed. Hige chuckled, then stood up, offering his hand to Nikki. "My, you're more of a gentleman than I thought" she said, giggling, then took his hand, smiling when he pulled her up gently. "Well..I guess it's time to go home. Come on" Hige said, then walked with her to her house.

They stood at the door not long after, and stared at each other. "Well..um..I had a wonderful night" Nikki said. "Me too" Hige replied with a smile. "So..um..good night?" Nikki asked. "Wait!" Hige exclaimed as Nikki was about open her door. He gave her a soft, gentle, passionate kiss on the lips. "Now you can go" he said. Nikki was astonished to the point she couldn't speak or move. She slowly stammered out, "O-o-okay H-hige..", and walked into her apartment.

"Welcome home, Nikki! You okay? You look a little pale.." Toboe said as Nikki walked in. She smiled softly, "Yeah, Toboe, I'm fine."

_BEST NIGHT OF MY FRIKKIN' LIFE! Well, no, that ain't true..2nd best. Yeah._


End file.
